What do you mean your my teacher
by PanicMoonAndAmyPond
Summary: What happens when your madly in love with someone two years older than you who starts teaching at your school? What happens when they aren't just someone you're madly in love with its your Fiancé. Will make everything complicated or will you work through it. It's time for Scarlett and Brandon to find out in What do you mean your my teacher. Rated M for future chapters. R
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongScarlett's Pov/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Scar its our first day back at school now get your lazy ass out of bed!" My best mates Sophie and Marie yelled as they stormed into my room and pulled the covers off me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Do i have to!" I twined as they both pulled me out of my bed/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""YES!" they yelled once more as they turned to walk out just as Sophia turned back to face me "And hurry up the sooner you get up and get sorted the sooner we can go to school and the sooner you can go meet Brandon" she teased before sticking her tounge out and prancing out after Marie. As soon as i heard the name Brandon i was up out of bed and getting sorted, i quickly jumped in the shower and then went back into my room and into my walk in closet as i pult out randomness/set?id=54684137 and dried my hair before applying the slight amount of makeup before grabbing my phone and heading downstairs to Soph and Maz (there nicknames i made up the day i first met them)./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Whoo-ooh!" They both cheered as i got to the bottom of the stairs as i just looked at them confused . Soph must of caught on as she just turned to me saying "I know we might be girls but you took to long getting sorted!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sorry!" I replied sarcastically as i walked towards the kitchen to grab a drink my school bag and my keys befere walking back into the living room towards Spoh and Maz again before yelling and storming out towards my car that my mum and dad had bought me for my 18th birthday 3 weeks ago "right then move your arses out to that car so we can get this day over and done with so i can go meet Brandon!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"By the way did i mention the Brandon was my fiancé he had proposed on my 18th birthday and well i had no second thoughts i knew from the moment i first kissed him he was the one i wanted to spend the rest of my life with, i had met him two summers ago on holiday in vegas and the very second i laid eyes on him i loved him he was so hot in Maz's opinion with his messy brown hair and brown eyes and it really did not help AT ALL that the first time i saw him he was topless and all you could see was his rock hard abs which were totally drool worthy i mean me, Soph and Maz all thought we had died and gone to heaven as no lad on earth looked that good! Well that was until we actually met him and his personality was 10 times nicer than his looks which was saying something and right then i knew I HAD TO HAVE HIM!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong- - - - - - - -Flashback- - - - - - - - -/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oi Scar come get in the water!"Maz yelled over to me as her a spoh were splashing around but i on the other hand was just lying there watching the lifeguard who was soo cute i loved him so fit!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nahh ill be ok for now" i yelled back just wanting to stay where i was/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ok" Maz yelled once more before screaming as Soph poured pretty cold water by the looks of it right down her back drenching her from head to toe even ruining her straight blond hair that she had took 3 hours to curl before we came out, well now i think of it that's probably what she was screaming at. Eventually after 5 minutes though i eventually got board and yelled over "Actually im coming in!" I yelled pulling off my top that covered my pink leopard pink bikini and as i was about to get up to go towards the water i felt someone pulling at my arm/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Can i help you!?" i remarked to whoever it was tugging at my arm./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ermm...Well i..i welll..."He stuttered/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Come on spit it out"I said sarcastically/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wouldyouliketogooutwithmetonight?"He said a bit to fast for me to hear/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Pardon?" I asked/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ermm..Would you like to go out with me tonight i asked"He said a smile creeping onto his face/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sure!"I replied proudly a smile creeping onto mine aswell./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Great! Pick you up at 8?" He asked curiously/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah sure" I replied "On one condition!"i stated and right after i notice the smile suddenly evaporate from his face he was so cute when he worried as i just laughed/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What?" He asked worried/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You tell me your name!" I replied as he started to laugh/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Im Brandon!" He stated "but my friends just call me Brad"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Scarlett!" I replied "But my mates call me Scar! Anyway gotta go join my gals but see you at 8?" I asked just before i turned to walk off/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sure" He replied as he bent down to kiss my cheek the walked off back to where he came from as i ran towards Soph and Maz who were just stood watching gobsmacked at what had just happened!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Flashback ends- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Scar were here!" Maz exclaimed as her and Soph climbed out the car./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ok im coming" i stated as i climbed out the car into the carpark thinking about how great it was to finally be a senior and that we only had 1 year left in this hell hole and i plan to make it the best year of my life and starting that year by becoming cheer captain i hope! I was the only one on the squad now who has been there since freshman year so i probably will be i hope, but then theres Laciée the schools slut who goes round thinking she owns the spot me and her are actually the 2 most popular lasses in school theres only 3 people in the school that dont like us in my case/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Laciée Penelope,Sapphire and in Laciée's case/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Me,Soph,Maz and Julie at the minute Julie likes both of us but ever since sophmore year we've been trying to get her to pick between us and the rumor going round is that she is drifting towards me as Laciée actaually treats her like shit but you know who cares! Walking into school i was greeted by everyone yelling things like "Morning Scarlett", "Hey Scar!"and a few "Welcome back Miss Gomez here and there off the teachers like Mr Morgan and Miss Wilson and of course a "Hiya Hun" off my aunt Mrs Wilson shes the principle here at West Morgan high but i get no special treatment luckily because god knows what it would be like if i did/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh btw Scar, I want you Miss Turner and Miss Fitzpatrick in my office during homeroom its about the cheer squad this year!" she stated before walking off/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What was that about?" Soph asked walking up to me with hers,mine and Madz's schedule and Madz walked to us with our books for first 2 lessons of the day in her arms, that was always our routine we got into school i went to our lockers and put our things we didnt need into our lockers,Madz went for our books and Soph went for our schedule and we met right by the canteen before walking to homeroom./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Well give me!" I stated holding my hand out to Sophia as i finished putting my books in my bag/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeh same!" Madz exclaimed as she held her hand out aswellbr /"Hang on,Hang on!" She exclaimed "I'm looking to see what lessons we have with each other!"She stated as she finished her scan "And im proud to say we have all the same classes for once!" she said as she held our schedules out for us to grab/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""YESS!" Me and Madz exclaimed as we all ran into a group hug before i said about what my aunt had said and Soph started jumping up and down./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You know what this means!"Madz exclaimed/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""One of us is cheer captain!"Soph squeeled before pulling me in for a hug/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes i know guys now hold on a minute i have to check something out!" I stated as i headed towards our old English teachers room where i swear i thought i saw Brandon entering a couple of minutes before. But it couldn't be, Could it? I was nearly there when Tila my other best mate ran up to me and jumped on my back "Scarrr!" She yelled "Have you heard about the fit new English teacher hes soo hot! He's only about 20 and has just finished college and its his first job here how lucky are we!" She squealed holding onto my shoulders as tight as possible, she was the one of us that always goes crazy over new teachers, well to put it blankly she's the boy crazy one of us and cannot go a day without talking about one lad from anywhere and this week we knew who it will be, THE NEW TEACHER!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No i haven't whats his name?" I asked curiously/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Mr Walker i think"She replied "Have a look on your schedule should be on there!" she stated and funnily enough there it was staring right up at me Mr. B Walker-English Period 2/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mr. B Walker? What does the B stand for? I needed to know before second lesson!/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(Brandon's pov)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*BRING* *BRING* *BRING* *BRING*/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Iye ive fucking got you no!" i yelled at my alarm which was going off awfully loud, to loud for my taste but anyway Brandon get your lazy arse out of this bed get sorted and get your butt over to work! Today was my first day as a teacher and the end of the first month of me being engaged to my gorgeous fiancée Scarlett Jean Gomez shes absolutly amazing and means the world to me and i love her to pieces plus the sooner i get my arse to work the sooner i can see my baby again so i quickly jumped in the shower and when i got out i was greeted by my phone going off with a text from my best mate Mac who ive been mates wiith since i first remember/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mac: Yo bro gud luk 2day ur gna need it!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Me: Oi waddaya mean?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mac: Well if there owt like us theyll b a and ful/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Me NAH, after delin wiv Scar evrythin el b fine anywa g2g duty calls :)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mac: Okai c ya bro/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I laughed at the memories of me and Scar, after we first met we were inseparable even if she was a handful which she was but she was my handful and i had advice of her best mates Soph + Maz. Anyway off to work/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;". . . . . . 1 hour later . . . . ./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(Scarlett's pov)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sitting at my desk in homeroom i sat trying to find out what the B meant in Mr. B Walker. I mean it cant be Brandon can it? He would of told me wouldn't he of? OH i don't know!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Scar whats up?" Maz asked as she must of sensed something was wrong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nothing just do you think say Brandon started working here he would of told es?" i asked her curiously/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""yeah course! why?" she asked/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No reason apart from period 4 i have that new teacher/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mr. B Walker/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"plus i was thinking his description meets Brandons he's 20 graduated high school early n has just graduated college and i was thinking that it sounded a awful lot like Brandon, What do you think?" I asked curiously./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't know" Maz stated "How bout you soph?" She asked turning to Sophie as she crept in behind us/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""uh..wha...wait what!?" She replied/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Scar here was thinking that you know that new English teacher... Well Miss mop here thinks it sounds a awful lot like Brandon, but i don't really think so, what about you?" Maz asked Sophia again/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well you don't know until you actually see him! Which is when!?" Soph stated sitting down at her desk as the bell for homeroom went./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""4th" i replied as Mr Foster aka Sophia's boyfriend and our homeroom/science teacher walked in./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Good morning seniors!" he yelled walking in, he was one of them teachers that were quite young and comical and always kept the students entertained/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Morning sir!" we all yelled back/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Now how does it feel to be seniors? I know im chuffed that this is my last year with you! Haha!" He said as he looked over towards where me, Soph, Mazza and our other amazing friend Tila aka Tee sat and smiled. Suddenly Soph went bright red and put her head down on her desk as me Maz and Tee all looked at each other and yelled/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""New record!" and gave each other a high five/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Haha!" i then said "He smiled once and shes bright red!" I stated starting to tease Soph "Aww!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Shut up!" Soph whisper yelled/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Never before have i seen someone blush as quick apart from the first time Brandon told Scar she looked gorgeous!" Maz stated making me go bright red now/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Shut up!" i replied "that was-" i started to say but was cut off by Mac (Mr Foster) shouting at us/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Miss Turner, Miss Fitzpatrick, Miss McDonald would you like to share what you and miss Gomez were talking about with the rest of the class?" he stated making sophia blush as red as a tomato/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Defo new record!" Maz stated as we all laughed as the rest of the class looked at us as if we were freaks/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Right, if have nothing to say you can all come back at lunchtime!" He stated trying to act angry but we could all tell he was going to crack any minute thanks to the look Soph was giving him as me Maz and Tee were dying not to laugh. Just as he was about to say something else the bell went and we all jumped up to walk out as soph went over to him and said/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeh were not coming back at lunch!" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking out wiggling her arse! Now onto an hour of boredom otherwise known as maths! The only part of today i was looking forward to was English but the rest of the day was crap! Here's the layout of the crap day ahead/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"8;00 Homeroom/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"8:30 Maths/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"9:30 P.E/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"10;30 break/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"10:45 history/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"11:45 english/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"12:45 lunch/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"1;45 Art/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"2:45 Geography/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;". . . . . . . . . PERIOD 4 . . . . . . . . ./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(Brandon's pov)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Well.. great start to my new job here first few classes had been great just hope it will continue like that then i can get home go see my baby and just have fun. but before you say not that type of fun! Well probably not depending on Scars mood! Hehehe ;)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(Scarletts pov)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hurry up!" Maz exclaimed/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I wanna see the new teacher!" Soph yelled as me Maz her and tee walked towards English through our first lesson all i could think of was Brandon and weather it was him that was our new English teacher. please don't be! i thought as much as i love him i don't want it to be as it would make our whole relationship weird and impossible!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You guys go ahead!" I replied/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(Sophie's pov)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""you guys go ahead!" Scar exclaimed to me and Maz as we walked towards English excitedly/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ok!" Maz exclaimed as she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the English corridor excitedly/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes were here!" Maz exclaimed over dramatically as she pulled me into the English room "OH...!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""MY...!" i added when i seen what she was on about/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""GOD...!" Brandon exclaimed once he had seen us standing there, to be honest he seemed more shocked to see us than we were to see him/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I-I-I I gotta go!" I stated running out the room and back down the corridor towards Scar!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(Scar's pov)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As me and Tila turned the corner into the English corridor we were both knocked over by Sophie and Marie who were completely 100% out of breath and looked to be in shock/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""SCAR!" Maz exclaimed as we got up and her and Sophie got there breath back "B...B...B..Bra-!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Get your arse down to English right now!" Soph cut her off/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""yeh that!" Maz exclaimed/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ok.. but, why?" i asked curiously/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""JUST GO!" All three of the girls yelled as i ran off towards english/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(Brandons pov)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"OH SHIT! Scar's best friends have just been in my room. OH CRAP! Wait! Soph + Maz = Scar, ARGGHHH NOO that means OH CRAP i got the wrong job on the wrong side of town at the wrong high school! Ah well!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(Scar's pov)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Honestly i really don't get why Soph + Mazza wanted me to go to English so quickly all of a sudden! It's not like i'm gonna have a heart attack and flip i thought as i stopped running and walked the rest of the way to English. Once i got there i was greeted by my male best friend Josh who was already waiting outside English./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You seen the new teacher yet?" He asked/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nope! sadly" i replied looking down/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Aww! You upset?!" He teased/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No!" i retorted/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh ok, i bet he's hot!" Josh exclaimed! By the way did i mention Josh is gay?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeh i bet he is!" i snarled "but not as hot as my Brandon!" i laughed as Sophie. Marie and Tila caught up/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You seen yet?" Marie asked/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nope! Haven't be in yet just been talking to this Idiot here!" i said pointing to Josh "Plus i bet i can wait till..." I started to say as the bell went/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*bring* *bring* *bring*/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Now!" I laughed as i walked into the class/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Gu mornin sir!" Soph exclaimed/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Morning Soph! Morning Scar!" Brandon stated as i walked past him/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Morning Brandon!" i said normally as i walked past him it not dawning on me that my fiancee is now my English teacher! Just i was about to sit down though it did dawn on me/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Brandon!" i half yelled half spoke "this ain't good!" i finished as i walked back out to Maz and Tee who hadn't moved from where i left them/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""One word!" i stated when i got over to them/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What?" Sophie asked me from behind me/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Brandon!" i snarled/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""what about him!" Maz asked innocently/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He's...Our...Stupid...English...Teacher!" i snapped as Brandon walked out behind us as we stood in the hallway saying and doing nothing/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sophia! Marie! Tila! Scarlett! In now!" He stated in a firm voice i hadnt heard before and wasn't that keen on./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Coming ba...i mean sir!" I replied making them all but Brandon laugh as i walked towards him "By the way trying to act strict but calling es babe at thee same time really wont work!" i whispered in his ear and then followed the girls to the back of the class where they had left a space for me as Brandon stood there with his mouth hung open./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Close your mouth sir! You wouldn't want to catch flies or in Scarlett's case fleas!" She stated as she walked into thee class 5 minutes late./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thats enough Laciee and for being late you can stay back at lunch!" Brandon stated as he started to get mad! Oh god, he was soo hot when he was mad! Soo glad to call him mine./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What noo!" Laciee yelled/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why not Miss Fitzpatrick?" Brandon asked impatiently/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I have cheer tryouts!" Laciee exclaimed/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's not as if you'll make it!" I snorted/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Miss Gomez!" Brandon Snapped/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah?" i asked innocently/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Do you want me to keep you back as well!" Brandon replied in that tone i didn't like again!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Noo Taa!" I replied smirking ass i looked him straight in thee eyes as he was trying to stay mad which was quite impossible for ham./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well i reckon you keep quiet then!" He replied/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Kayy!" i exclaimed and blew him a kiss just to make him melt Me, Soph, Maz, Tee and Josh knew it was more than a innocent kiss but the rest of the class i looked as if i was just flirting even though most of them knew i was engaged but to whom they don't. Hehe!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Right throughout the lesson Maz,Soph and Tee all told me multiple times that I was staring at him and biting my lip and twirling my hair acting all flirty and stuff but half the time my reply was/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah my fiancée though so HA!" even though I pretty sure Laciee heard in at one point... OH SHIT!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Before what seemed a full lesson though the bell for lunch went and my time to talk to Brandon had come! Finally!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(Brandons POV)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Scar literally couldn't keep her eyes of me all lesson and I swear Tila turned round to her to tell her that she was staring at me and acting all flirty but scar just laughed it off saying/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""yeah but he is my fiancée though so there!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As much as I loved her acting all starstruck I was pleased when she stopped as as much as I loved it she was completely turning me on and I really didn't want the class to see me with a boner because well A) people would notice and B) all I would want would to be for scar to sort it out which she cant really do right now./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As soon as I had dismissed the class and told Laciée to come back another time because I had things to do, I walked over towards the door and locked it shut the blinds and then walked over to scar and kiss her passionately as I slowly traced my tounge along her bottom lip begging for entrance which she happily gave me as our tounges fought for dominance, we only pulled back when there was a knock/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""shit!" I cursed " just sit down and look as if your working!" I said as I grabbed a random sheet and handed it to her as she sat down. Once i opened he door the door though i gave a sigh of relief as it was just Soph, Marie and Tila./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We know she's in here!" Soph stated as she stormed in/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh hello to you to!" I said sarcastically/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" now please can we have scar, as we have to get setup for tryouts later and get some lunch?" Sophia stated trying to act all serious but us all being such good friends as we are we couldn't do it no matter how hard we tried/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, i guess you can!" I said walking over to my desk trying to keep my little friend hidden from Soph as knowing her she would take the piss out of us, i blame Scar though, for being s plain sexy!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yay!" Scar said jumping up and running over to me and kissing me "Oh by the way, keep that away! Until we get home at least!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ok babe, see you later!" I said as she turned around and walked out. That girl is going to be the death of me!/p 


End file.
